


valentine's day

by cominginside



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Washington Capitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cominginside/pseuds/cominginside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the two of them, they almost manage to be decent at Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> I really should have come up with actual titles for my Valentine's Day drabbles. Oh well!

"Thanks for the flowers," Sid says, settling down on his couch and tucking the phone against his shoulder. "And the chocolates. And the stuffed penguin. And the other flowers."

"You like?" Alex asks. His voice is loud in Sid's ear and Sid winces, reaching up to turn down the volume.

"They're very nice," Sid says, honestly. "Just, um. A lot."

"Well," Alex says. "I didn't know what you like! So I get everything."

Sid sighs a little, but fondly. The flood of packages at his door all day had been very Alex, even without a name signed to anything. The two bouquets of flowers are sitting on his dining room table, the understated roses fighting valiantly for notice next to the explosion of colourful flowers that Sid can't even name. The chocolates have been put in his pantry, with two missing; the penguin is sitting on the other end of the couch, regarding Sid seriously. He stares back at it for a minute while Alex rambles about all the flowers he'd looked at, then tunes back in, just in time to hear Alex say, "and I get your mama two bouquets as well!"

That officially makes Alex a better son than Sid is, because he'd completely forgotten to get his mom or sister anything. He cringes, then says, "and Taylor?"

"Bouquet and chocolates!"

"Very nice," Sid says. "Could--did you sign those?"

"No," Alex says. "Why?"

"Could you pretend they're from me, too?" Sid asks, trying not to sound too pathetic.

There's a pause at the other end, then Alex laughs. "You forget?" he asks.

"Um. I've been busy?" Sid tries, but he knows it's a bad excuse.

"Oh Sidney," Alex says. "Of course. They be from both of us."

"Thanks," Sid says, then pauses. "I, um. I didn't get you anything, either."

"You're such a bad boyfriend," Alex tells him, then laughs again. "I stick a bow on you next time I visit. You be my present."

Sid flushes, glancing back at the somber penguin toy, and then says, "We, we could do that."

"Good," Alex says. "And why you not thank me for singing telegram?"

Sid blinks at the phone, then looks up apprehensively as the doorbell rings for the fifth time that day. "Alex..." he says, then sighs. "Thank you for the singing telegram."

Next time, he vows, he'll find a way to spend Valentine's Day with his boyfriend, if only to save his poor doorbell the stress.


End file.
